Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Curse
by STUNnedTina
Summary: A possible sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean, all in good fun. This story shows a relationship with the Barbossa and Katrina, a new character indeed. Katrina's relationship with Barbossa is matched by evil. In this story the pirates are in favor.


NOTE: You must see Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl before reading this so that you can understand the story.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Curse  
  
Intro: (The scene flies over the ocean to Isla de Muerta and as it is overlooked, arms and heads rise from the waters. It is night time and the moon shines down on the corpses in the sea, revealing the corpses returning to life as they move.)  
  
Scene 1: Tortuga and Bar (The next day at night time, a ship sails into the Port of Tortuga. There on the ship is Barbossa and some of his crew looking out to Tortuga. Barbossa walks off the ship and onto the roads of Tortuga. Looking around he sees a girl dressed in a black cloak. She looks of about in her late 30's. She looks at him briefly as she walks the streets. Barbossa continues to stare and one of his crew members walks up to him noticing that Barbossa looks perhaps confused.)  
  
Koehler: What is it captain?  
  
Barbossa: The girl in the black cloak, I will meet with her. Arrange it. (Koehler looks over at the girl to make sure he knew who Barbossa was talking about.)  
  
Koehler: Aye Captain. (He walks up to the girl) The Captain would like to meet with you miss, um?  
  
Katrina: Katrina! Or The Black Kat.  
  
Koehler: (Looks confused.) Right, Miss Katrina. Will you meet him?  
  
Katrina: Aye! In private. The bar right behind me. I'll be in the dark corner. There's hardly a soul in there. (She walks into the bar and Koehler goes to inform Barbossa.)  
  
Koehler: She will meet with you Captain, in the bar, dark corner. Her name is Katrina, The Black Kat.  
  
Barbossa: (Barbossa nods.) Find the rest of the crew.if they are alive.  
  
Koehler: Aye sir.  
  
Barbossa: (Barbossa enters the bar and as he walks across the room, the few people there watch him in fear and shock. He goes to the dark corner, finds Katrina and sits across from her.) Katrina?  
  
Katrina: I am. And you must be Barbossa? (She takes her hood off of her head.)  
  
Barbossa: You should know, it was ye who brought me life. The pirate witch, are you not?  
  
Katrina: You know so much about someone you know little of.  
  
Barbossa: I've heard the stories. What is that you want that you had to bring me back?  
  
Katrina: (She takes out a medallion, the one of Aztec gold. Barbossa looks shocked.) Your lil' monkey friend came by and brought it to me, I have yet figured out why. It was a few days ago. Didn't know how he got this, but just recently I heard you had met your end. So I figured the curse had been lifted and he had been there too. Then I wondered why he would take a piece from the chest, he would only be cursed again. There had to be reason, but monkeys can't talk so I was left without answers.until Jack Sparrow came to my aid and told me about his curse reborn. He was furious, confused, wanted answers, wanted help. It was only after a day or two the cursed had been lifted and it came back. So, to make sure it wasn't some crazy outbreak of his, the next day I took a lil' trip down to Port Royal where half of your crew was imprisoned. I flirted with the guards to pass and visited the pirates. I had brought a sword in with me and stabbed one of them in the chest, he did not die.  
  
Barbossa: So the curse is still upon me? Why? How can it be? We returned every piece and our blood had been repaid.  
  
Katrina: Only one with a brain can figure that out. Only one answer came to mind and it was something missed in the stories told of Cortes' cursed gold. Everyone knew that if a piece of the gold were taken from the chest by any mortal they would be cursed for eternity. No one took notice to the word; Eternity! (Pause) Even if all pieces were returned, sure you'd have life back and you could enjoy all the pleasures in the world, but once any mortal took a piece from that chest again, those who have in the past would join in the curse with him.  
  
Barbossa: Jack! Me monkey.  
  
Katrina: Yes, well at first I wasn't sure if the curse was with him, but someone tried to kill your monkey friend the day he came and well, nothing happened. Then I knew it was the monkey who took the medallion. The next day, he disappeared while I was in Port Royal. After returning with your crew that I helped escaped, I ordered your crew to find him, but no one could find him, not even my magic could. This is why I brought you back since you and the monkey are close, best mates.  
  
Barbossa: And what is your purpose on finding him, how would it benefit you?  
  
Katrina: Well, I asked your crew to find him so that we could lift the curse, but not without a deal. I know what lies inside Isla de Muerta and I want a share of it. The pirates agreed, but so far no monkey, no trade, nothing! So I figured bringing you back would help us find the monkey, but you would be apart of the deal or I keep the medallion and you remain cursed. (Pause) I can also help you get The Black Pearl for Sparrow can easily lose it as he once almost did and I saved it for him when he and I were mates. I know his weakness.  
  
Barbossa: And all you want is a share in me plunder?  
  
Katrina: Aye.  
  
Barbossa: How much?  
  
Katrina: 50%  
  
Barbossa: 20!  
  
Katrina: 35! (Pause) Ah, but not only that, but after the curse is lifted you can have me for your pleasure and also I be part of your crew.unless there's someone else you want then I'd be glad to obtain her for you, what say you?  
  
Barbossa: No need to bring anyone else in, you'll do just fine. We have an accord. (They both smile and shake hands in agreement.)  
  
Scene 2: Tortuga Streets (Katrina walks out of the bar and wanders off in a hurry. The scene goes back to Barbossa in the bar sitting still, wondering, then gets up and leaves. The scene goes back to Katrina turning into darker streets and a few steps in she runs into Jack Sparrow.)  
  
Jack: Well look what the cat dragged in, pun intended. (He smiles.) What's with the attire? Trying to hide in shadow thinking I wouldn't see my betrayer wandering the streets?  
  
Katrina: Don't make this one into an issue as we already have enough.  
  
Jack: Did you really think I'd make it an issue after you lost my trust? You're only the one living with it you thief, savvy?  
  
Katrina: Jack, all pirates are thieves, including you. I think you're the only one who hasn't put in the past of what I did. Believe me, it could have been worse. And don't you have other things to worry about? You have your precious Pearl, what more do want? Remember, I didn't maroon you on an island. I only stole a few pieces of treasure here and there.  
  
Jack: While we sailed together! You and I with trust! (Pause) So what's your business here?  
  
Katrina: (Pulls out a sword and points it him.) You're the one who failed to stick with the code and now I live to do as I please. Stay out of my business as it is none of yours. Don't forget that I can curse you a thousand times more than you already are. Besides, you came to me after your curse returned, remember? Or did you forget already? Now, be a gentlemen and gangway.  
  
Jack: (Steps back.) So you're not going to help after all?  
  
Katrina: I "can't" help you and even if I could, I wouldn't help you. You're cursed, live with it! (She begins to walk passed Jack and he turns as he watches her go, but then stops her.)  
  
Jack: Did you hear? (She turns to him with a look of confusion.) Will Turner found his father, Bootstrap. (She's shocked and looks confused, but walks away.)  
  
Scene 3: Tortuga Ships Barbossa: (Barbossa walks up to a crew member.) Find us a ship worthy of our company.  
  
Pirate: Aye sir. (To the crew.) We need a ship! Find one! The Captain orders it! (The crew scurries to find a ship fast.)  
  
(The crew finds one they like and fights those on it already for it. The battle lasts a few minutes. Barbossa's crew is victorious and now the ship belongs to them.)  
  
(Scene goes to The Black Pearl) Jack: (Sparrow walks into the cabin where Will and Bootstrap are.) Katrina is up to no good, but I don't know what it is she's up to. But I think it has to do with us or the Pearl.  
  
Elizabeth: (She comes barging in.) I saw him! I saw Barbossa.ALIVE! (All look at each other shocked.)  
  
Jack: (In a whisper of suspicion.) Katrina.  
  
Scene 4: At the Fort & The Pearl Katrina: (Katrina walks about looking for Barbossa. She nears the fort and sees him standing by the ship as the crew loads it. She walks up to him.) I ran into Sparrow, therefore The Black Pearl is here. Should we take it now or wait?  
  
Barbossa: We can wait until aft' me monkey is returned.  
  
Katrina: (Nods.) Will Turner found Bootstrap, alive. (Barbossa is shocked.) If he hears of your return, he'll seek revenge so keep sharp. It is going to be more difficult to get what we want. (Barbossa nods.) I'm going to my place to get a few things, I'll be back shortly. (She leaves.)  
  
Barbossa: (Barbossa boards the ship and gathers his crew.) Gents! Gather near! (The crew gathers around him.) Bootstrap lives! He shares our curse still, but we mustn't let him interfere with our affairs. He'll be after us! So keep a sharp eye!  
  
(Scene goes to the Pearl. Jack prepares to leave the ship.)  
  
Will: (Will stops him.) Where are you going?  
  
Jack: (Looks back at Will.) To find some answers. (Jack leaves the ship.)  
  
Scene 5: The Pirate Witch's Home. (Katrina enters her home. She takes off her black cloak and reveals her pirate gear. Her hair is black as the night and is about shoulder length. She hangs up her cloak. She grabs a black scarf like that of Sparrow's and wraps it around her forehead. She begins packing up a few of her things, such as potions, books, anything a witch uses and some food.)  
  
Jack: (Barges in. Katrina is stunned.) Where are goin' in such a hurry?  
  
Katrina: May I remind you? Stay out of my business.  
  
Jack: Ah well, when Barbossa is about and the pirate witch looks a bit suspicious, I have to say it is my business. What are you up to?  
  
Katrina: Barbossa? (Acts confused as if she didn't know who Sparrow spoke of.)  
  
Jack: Don't think I don't have maybe the slightest clue that you know who I am speakin' of, missy. Are you and Barbossa in on somethin'? (He sees the medallion on Katrina.) The gold.  
  
(Katrina unsheathes her sword and comes after Jack, but Jack unsheathes his sword too and they square off. The battle lasts for about a minute or two, and then Katrina grabs something out of a box on her desk and throws it to the ground, which then lets out smoke filling the room. She sneaks out. Jack tries to see his way and when the smoke clears he finds himself alone.)  
  
Katrina: (Scene is back to the fort. Katrina returns to the fort and boards the ship and goes to Barbossa.) Sparrow is onto us.  
  
Barbossa: (Barbossa turns to some of his crew) Jack knows of our return so keep on your toes!  
  
Scene 6: At Sea (The next day during the sunny hours, Barbossa and his crew are out at sea to begin their search for the monkey.) Barbossa: (Comes up to Katrina.) I have a strange feeling I've seen ye before.  
  
Katrina: We have a history together. (Looks up at him and draws her finger over his scar on his face and as she does she speaks) It's on your face. (Barbossa thinks hard about it, tries to remember.) It must have been unimportant to you if you can't remember. We once quarreled over The Black Pearl, after the mutiny, before the curse.  
  
Barbossa: (Has a flashback of the incident of her taking her sword and cutting him in the face that left him the scar.) How is it that I can trust you now if you were so inclined to relieve of me of the Pearl then?  
  
Katrina: Don't forget that you're alive because of me and I have the medallion that you need. I suggest you start trusting me. (She looks out at sea and sees the Black Pearl.) The Pearl!  
  
Barbossa: (Yells out to the crew.) Sail ho! Make ready the guns you scurvy pack of dogs!  
  
(On the Black Pearl) Will: So what's our plan? Do we fight or negotiate?  
  
Jack: We just need the girl. Katrina has the medallion. I saw it on her at her home.  
  
Will: Is she cursed then?  
  
Jack: She could be or no.  
  
Will: And what if she's not? How will we know who's blood it is to repay?  
  
Gibbs: Jack! They made out with their guns. Looks like our company is much unwelcome.  
  
Jack: We can't be too rash. First I shall find out what her purpose is. If it's against us, we'll have to fight. If they fire on us first, we'll have to defend ourselves, but I will find out what they're up to. How is it that Bill and I are cursed again? She has the answers.  
  
(Back on Barbossa's ship) Katrina: It would be pointless to fight us. They don't know what I know, what we intend to do.  
  
Barbossa: It's best to prepare ourselves for the worse.  
  
The Lookout: Land ho!  
  
Katrina: (Looks out to the land.) We stop there! Allow me to negotiate with Jack.  
  
Barbossa: Do you think that's the best idea?  
  
Katrina: Well we can't have them attacking us for no reason.  
  
Barbossa: (He orders his crew.) Make way! We're making a stop!  
  
(On the Pearl) Jack: (Jack notices Barbossa's ship heading towards land.) Men! Follow to that land! Quickly now you swabs!  
  
(Barbossa's ship reaches the land and him, Katrina and a few others get onto one boat and make to the beach. The Pearl catches up and Jack, Will, and a few others join them on a boat also to go the beach.)  
  
(Jack gets out of the boat and begins to walk towards Katrina.)  
  
Katrina: (She walks up to Jack and pulls her pistol out and points it at Jack.) Why do you follow?  
  
Jack: I can't die you know. (Katrina puts her pistol away as he speaks.) I know you have the medallion.  
  
Katrina: And what's it to you?  
  
Jack: What?! I'm cursed thanks to that medallion and I came to you for help and you didn't help but you had this medallion all along, my reason for being cursed again! Did you take it from the chest?  
  
Barbossa: (He comes by Katrina.) She's ne'er been to Isla de Muerta Jack.  
  
Jack: (Confused.) So then who took it?  
  
Katrina: (Turns to Barbossa and in a whisper.) Do we tell him?  
  
Barbossa: Do we have a choice?  
  
Katrina: (Turns back to Jack.) The monkey. (Corrects herself.) Barbossa's lil' monkey, remember him?  
  
Jack: Why would he take the gold again and be cursed once more?  
  
Katrina: I don't know. Monkeys don't talk. Now if you help us find him, you'll be rewarded. (She turns to Barbossa and winks)  
  
Jack: Well, you didn't have to bring Barbossa back, so why did you?  
  
Katrina: So we can find the monkey easier since it was Barbossa's.  
  
Jack: Well still, it wasn't necessary 'cause I know where the monkey is.  
  
Barbossa: (He grabs Jack and demands.) So then where is he?  
  
Jack: (Struggles.) Not without a deal. And I think you know what I want.  
  
Barbossa: (Throws Jack to the ground, walks up to Will, points his pistol to Will's head, and turns his head facing Jack.) No deal!  
  
Katrina: (Runs up to Barbossa.) No! (She pulls him away and whispers to him.) Make the deal and after the curse is lifted we send them to their death.  
  
Barbossa: (He walks away from Katrina and up to Jack) 10% or nothing at all.  
  
Jack: Fine!  
  
(They all set sail.)  
  
Scene 7: Rest Stop (Still daylight, both ships stop at an island run by city officials. Some of the pirates rob, drink, converse with locals. Katrina walks into a shop. Some people freeze and stare at her. She looks around and rolls her eyes.)  
  
Customer 1: (Turns to another customer and whispers.) It's the Black Cat. The pirate witch.  
  
Customer 2: (Walks up to Katrina) You're on top of the wanted list.  
  
Katrina: (Looks around and turns back to the customer.) For what?  
  
Customer 2: For practicing witchcraft, piracy, and for bringing the dead back against religious laws. The guards were just here looking for you.  
  
(Katrina walks out of the shop in a hurry.)  
  
Jack: (He runs up to her and grabs her.) We must leave now!  
  
(They run to the fort and board the ships. Guards run after them and start firing from the fort. The pirates fire back with their pistols. Katrina runs into the cabin and Barbossa follows, but he stops at the door and demands his crew to make way.)  
  
Barbossa: Handsomely now men! Make way! (He goes into the cabin and shuts the doors behind him. He sees how frightened and paranoid Katrina is.)  
  
Katrina: For years I've avoided guards and now they're in an uproar for me going against God's law?! And now they're after me?  
  
Barbossa: There's no need to worry. We won't let them take you nor any of us.  
  
Katrina: I am not too sure of that!  
  
Barbossa: (Grabs Katrina's shoulders.) It'll be fine, I assure you.  
  
Katrina: (Angrily.) And you care so much? You don't have my trust! We are in a bind for greed, what does it matter if you care about anyone's well being?  
  
Barbossa: (Furiously.) Believe it or not I do care and you have my trust which is hard for me to give to any other than my crew! (He walks away. Katrina sits in shock of what she just heard.)  
  
(The pirates are still being followed by guards who continue to fire in hopes of slowing the two runaway ships. Barbossa comes out and takes demand again.)  
  
(On the Pearl, Jack navigates his ship.) Gibbs: (He comes up to Jack.) Jack, it'd be best to find us more sailors to help us, we should head for Tortuga.  
  
Jack: It's too far out of the way.  
  
Gibbs: With those guards chasing us we're gonna need all the help we can get.  
  
Jack: We can survive this.  
  
(Back on Barbossa's ship.) Katrina: (She comes out of the cabin and sees the guards' ship still chasing them. She watches for a bit and looks around at the crew. She approaches Barbossa. She takes out the medallion from her pocket and hands it to Barbossa.) Here, take it. I'm going to turn myself in.  
  
Barbossa: (He doesn't take the medallion and looks at her.) No, they take you and they'll take us all.  
  
Katrina: There aren't enough of them to take us all and besides you all can't die so you can continue without me. I'll take one of the boats and row myself over to their ship.  
  
Barbossa: No! They won't be taking any of me men from me crew and that includes you. Besides, a deal's a deal. We can outrun them if Jack agrees to let us sail on his ship.  
  
(Back on the Pearl) Will: (He sees Barbossa's ship falling behind and turns to Jack.) Jack! They'll never outrun them.  
  
Jack: (Looks behind and turns back.) Slow the ship down!  
  
(Barbossa's ship meets up with the Pearl Katrina: (Goes onto the Pearl.) Jack, let us sail with you that way we can easily outrun all who decides to chase us, please? I tried to get Barbossa to let me go to the guards so that you all can continue on but he wouldn't let me go. So let us on, or I will have to kill one of your own! (She takes her pistol out and points it at Will.)  
  
Jack: Fine!  
  
Scene 8: To An Unknown Island (During the night The Pearl nears an island populated by pirates. The crew separate in groups to search for the monkey. In one group it's Barbossa, Jack, Katrina, Bootstrap, Will, and Elizabeth.)  
  
Elizabeth: (She walks side by side with Katrina and turns to her.) I believe we've never been properly introduced. I'm Elizabeth Swan. (She puts her hand out waiting to shake hands with Katrina.)  
  
Katrina: (She gives Elizabeth a cold stare and Elizabeth looks puzzled.) You know your father imprisoned me for something I didn't do.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry, I didn't-(Katrina cuts her off.)  
  
Katrina: I was in there for 3 years. The day before my appointed hanging, I escaped. It was tricky and yet a long story, but know that. (Katrina gives Elizabeth the cold stare again. Elizabeth stops and watches Katrina walk on as the rest of the group passes her.)  
  
(Katrina sees a bar and goes inside. Jack follows her.)  
  
Katrina: Bartender! Rum over here!  
  
Jack: (Jack looks at Katrina.) Um, you know, Barbossa has been seemingly odd these days (The bartender gives Katrina her drink.) especially towards you.  
  
Katrina: (She downs her drink. Jack watches her with the desire to taste the drink but knows he can't. Katrina slams her mug on the counter when she's done and turns to Jack.) Don't analyze too much. (They leave the counter.)  
  
Scene 9: Outside the Bar. (Barbossa looks around. Coming from the left you see through someone's eyes but low to the ground approaching. Katrina and Jack come out of the bar and stand near looking around. The view through the other's eyes approaches more and passes through people and in view you see Barbossa. Barbossa sees something through the corner of his left eye and quickly turns his head to see what.it's Jack, his monkey. Katrina and Jack watch. The monkey runs up to Barbossa and jumps into his arms and from there jumps on Barbossa's shoulder. Katrina and Jack walk up to Barbossa and the monkey. The monkey recognizes Katrina and gets excited. Katrina takes out the medallion from her pocket and shows the monkey and he gets even more excited. Katrina looks at Barbossa.)  
  
Katrina: Now I see why.  
  
Barbossa: (Smiles.) To Isla de Muerta.  
  
Scene 10: Katrina and Jack (The Pearl sails on the ocean as the sun shines upon it and Katrina is in the hold cleaning her sword. Jack comes in and sits next to her.)  
  
Jack: (Looking at her strangely.) Are you alright?  
  
Katrina: I'm fine, why do you ask?  
  
Jack: (Says nothing and takes a few seconds to begin talking again.) Why him?  
  
Katrina: (She looks up at him and laughs.) Are you serious?  
  
Jack: Aye, I am.  
  
Katrina: You don't think Barbossa and I would make quite a pair? I mean we both are vicious and evil right?  
  
Jack: I think there's more to that though.  
  
Katrina: Jack, We made an agreement, nothing more.  
  
Jack: Well.I'm just saying, we could have been great partners if you hadn't betrayed me.  
  
Katrina: (She faces Jack real close and looks him in the eyes, she laughs lightly.) Yes, what a pair we could have been. (She slides the side of her face up Jack's cheek, stops, grabs him by the chin and speaks.) As a pirate and compared to Barbossa, you're too soft for me. (She gets up, sheaths her word, and goes up the stairs to the main deck.)  
  
Scene 11: Plunder Pirate lookout: (The lookout sees sails on the horizon.) Sail ho! (The crew gets excited.)  
  
Barbossa: O'er to that ship and prepare to attack! (He looks over at Katrina and presents a smirk, she smiles back.)  
  
Jack: (Comes up from the hold.) What's going on?  
  
Barbossa: We're goin' to pillage off that ship. (Jack nods but has a look of confusion on his face but not from the pillaging that is about to take place.)  
  
Will: (He notices Jack's confusion.) Jack! Are you alright?  
  
Jack: (Not looking at Will as he speaks and now looks angry.) I'm fine.  
  
Will: I don't believe you. (Jack walks away.)  
  
(The Pearl reaches the ship. The pirates begin firing their cannons at the ship. The pirates get on the other ship and begin fighting and stealing all they can.)  
  
Katrina: (She goes up to Elizabeth.) Are you goin' to help us out?  
  
Elizabeth: I'm not a pirate!  
  
Katrina: Well you better start actin' like one if you're goin' to sail on this ship. (She walks away and joins the other pirates on the other ship and steals. They claim the ship.)  
  
Barbossa: Take the ship as ours! (Jack looks at Barbossa confused. Barbossa turns to Jack.) We have no one chasin' aft' us at the moment.  
  
Scene 12: Guards and What Next? (A meeting of city officials takes place in Port Royal during the night. They plan on capturing The Black Cat.) Officer 1: She's out there with more pirates and she must be captured for she opposes a bigger threat than any mere pirate!  
  
Officer 2: But we tried to capture her and the pirates she was with.well, they couldn't be killed.  
  
(Once that was said, Commodore Norrington in the room is surprised by the familiarity.)  
  
Officer 1: What do you mean they can't be killed?  
  
Officer 2: In the moonlight, they were nothing but bones.but they could move. They were alive! With no moonlight they look just normal, but they cannot die!  
  
Officer 1: Then we must find them!  
  
Norrington: (Interrupts.) I know where they may be headed!  
  
Officer 1: Then take us to there. Gather all your men!  
  
(On the Pearl) Gibbs: (It is Morning and nearing Isla de Muerta, Gibbs approaches some of the crew, Jack, Barbossa, and Katrina who remained on the Pearl.) What is to happen after the cursed is lifted? Do we remain foes or do we compromise?  
  
(Everyone turns to Jack and Barbossa, the two look over at Katrina who is sitting and she looks up at them in question. Everyone waits for her to speak.)  
  
Katrina: This matter shall be taken care of aft' we lift the curse. (All look at each other and nod in agreement.)  
  
Scene 13: Isla de Muerta (The two ships arrive at Isla de Muerta. Most of the two crews row in boats to the caves and few stay on the ships. Katrina looks at all the treasure in the cave and is lost with words.)  
  
Barbossa: (Comes up to her.) Imagine, some of this is yours  
  
(Katrina looks at him and nods and half smiles. They both walk to the stone chest that holds the cursed gold. Katrina takes out the medallion and hands it over to Barbossa slowly. The monkey grabs it from her. Barbossa takes the knife and without wasting time, he takes the monkey's hand and makes a lil' cut. As this is happening, Barbossa and Katrina stare at each other. The monkey rubs the medallion in his blood and he drops the medallion in the chest. The pirates watch the monkey. Jack looks over at Barbossa and Katrina and notices them staring at each other. After the medallion is put back in the chest, everyone waits to see what happens.)  
  
Katrina: (She takes her hand and touches Barbossa's face.) Can you feel anything?  
  
Barbossa: I can.  
  
Twigg: The cursed is lifted!!!  
  
(Everyone rejoices. Barbossa's crew is bunched up in one group and Jack's crew bunched up in another. The rejoicing stops and the two crews stare at each other wondering what to do next.)  
  
Katrina: (She notices and walks in the path between them.) I suggest we find a way from preventing any mortal from taking any piece of that gold from that chest again. (The two crews look at each other and nod. Katrina turns to Barbossa and Jack. The crews also turn to Barbossa and Jack and wait to see if they're in agreement. Nothing is said from the two.)  
  
Will: Wait! (Goes up to Katrina.) You're a witch, can't you reverse the curse?  
  
Katrina: My power is not strong enough.  
  
Will: But strong enough to bring the dead back! So, why not reverse a curse. The curse is real so then the Heathen Gods must be real too. If you cannot reverse the curse, can't you try to speak to the gods themselves and ask them to free the gold of the curse?  
  
Barbossa: (Comes up to Katrina.) Can ye?  
  
Katrina: I am a mere mortal. My power is not equal to that of the Heathen Gods nor more powerful. Mine cannot match theirs.  
  
Will: At least try! What have you got to lose?  
  
Jack: And what if doesn't work? (Everyone looks at Jack.) How can we possibly keep anyone from getting into that chest?  
  
Will: We'll find a way; but first, (Turns back to Katrina.) try to talk to the Heathen Gods.  
  
Katrina: (Looks to Barbossa and he nods to her to go ahead.) Fine! But I promise nothing!  
  
Scene 14: The Talk (It is noon and in the captain's cabin of the Pearl, Katrina prepares everything for the summoning of the Heathen Gods.)  
  
Barbossa: (Comes in.) Will you handle this well? (Glances at Barbossa and nods yes.) Is there anything that you need?  
  
Katrina: I only ask that no one enter here while I do this so if there's anything that you or anyone else needs in here to get it now. (Barbossa goes out to ask the crew. Katrina stops and thinks. She looks terrified.)  
  
Barbossa: (He comes back in.) You may continue on.  
  
Katrina: My Thanks to you. (She doesn't look at him. He leaves the cabin. Katrina takes a deep breath.)  
  
(On the other ship, the crews wait, drink up, and eat.)  
  
Jack: What if this doesn't work? (Drinks his rum. Clouds soar over the ocean and thunder roars as the sun disappears behind the black clouds. No one says anything. Will and Elizabeth hold each other. Bootstrap stares at Barbossa with hate as Barbossa boards the ship. Barbossa looks out to sea.)  
  
(On the Pearl, in the cabin, Katrina mutters words that cannot be understood.)  
  
Bootstrap: (Back on the other ship Jack sits next to Bootstrap and offers him a drink. Bootstrap rejects and continues to stare down Barbossa. He whispers to Jack.) I cannot endure this allegiance with Barbossa.  
  
Jack: It's best not to hold on to the past anymore mate.  
  
Bootstrap: (Turns to Jack angrily.) But you had your revenge on him, why can't I have mine?  
  
(Back on the Pearl Katrina hears voices in her head and she is shocked that she was able to get through to the Heathen Gods.) The Heathen Gods: (In whispers.)We demand a human sacrifice.  
  
Katrina: Who?  
  
(Back on the other ship.) Jack: It's best not to get your revenge on him, it won't help the situation.  
  
Bootstrap: Why do you show care for this man?  
  
Jack: I have an accord with him mate and whatever I'm getting I'll share with you if you do not take your revenge. (The thunder stops and everyone looks around.)  
  
Scene 15: The Chosen Sacrifice (Katrina comes out of the captain's cabin and gets into the other ship while everyone watches her.)  
  
Barbossa: (He goes up to Katrina.) Well?  
  
Katrina: They demand a human sacrifice and in return they will rid of the curse. (She stares up at him trembling still from the summoning.)  
  
Barbossa: (Turns to everyone else.) Gents, The Heathen Gods have spoken.  
  
Will: (Walks a few steps towards Katrina.) I knew you had the power to do it. (She looks up at Will.)  
  
Barbossa: (Continues.) A human sacrifice is what they want. (Everyone is shocked.)  
  
Will: Who shall be sacrificed? Did they say who they wanted? (Barbossa looks to Katrina and all eyes turn to her as well.)  
  
Katrina: (Looks up and walks up to Elizabeth.) You. (Elizabeth is shocked.)  
  
Will: (Steps in-between Katrina and Elizabeth.) Why her?  
  
Elizabeth: (To Katrina.) Or are you the one and not the Heathen Gods who actually chose me to be sacrificed, since you seek revenge on my father?  
  
Katrina: As mush as I would love to take revenge on your father.no! It was not my choosing but that of the Heathen Gods. I am just the messenger here.  
  
Will: How do we know you're not lying? How can we trust you?  
  
Barbossa: (Interrupts.) I put my trust in her and so far she has proven herself loyal to my trust.  
  
Will: To your trust! Does she care for ours?  
  
Barbossa: There's no point in arguing over it. If ye can't trust her then I suggest you take off before my temper gets the best of ye.  
  
Jack: (Shares his opinion.) Mates! If I may? If Elizabeth does this for us and it works.that we two crews compromise and put all our petty nonsense aside. If she doesn't give herself up then.(turns to Barbossa.) I'll leave the decision to you. What have we got to lose?  
  
Will: (Angrily.) Elizabeth! The love of my life!  
  
Jack: Your love is nothing compared to all the torment we have suffered from the curse. Losing one girl in this life will end our trouble.  
  
Will: I will not let Elizabeth go!  
  
Katrina: It's not up to you to decide! It's up to Elizabeth. (Turns to Elizabeth.) Take your time deciding. (To the rest.) I am weary from the summoning and therefore I shall rest for a while. (She leaves the one ship and goes to the Pearl. She walks into the cabin. Barbossa on the other ship goes to the Pearl and follows Katrina into the cabin. Elizabeth and Will go down to the hold)  
  
Scene 16: Barbossa's Heart? (Will and Elizabeth are in the hold. Elizabeth is in tears.)  
  
Will: There has to be another way. We will find another way.  
  
(On the Pearl, Barbossa walks in the cabin and sees Katrina lying down on a desk. He can tell how exhausted she is. He goes and stands by her side. Katrina looks up at him and smiles.)  
  
Barbossa: Ye don't have to keep to the last part of the deal. (He sits on the desk by her side.) I won't force you to.  
  
Katrina: What's this? Barbossa has a heart or is this something else? (She sits up.) A deal's a deal. (She drags her finger down his scar.) How long has it been since your last pleasure from a girl?  
  
Barbossa: O'er ten year ago.  
  
Katrina: Jack was my last mate and that was ten years ago too. Obviously that didn't work out.  
  
Barbossa: How is it that you can go ten years without attending to your needs, especially such a fine woman such as yourself?  
  
(On the other ship Elizabeth and Will come up on deck. They don't see Katrina and Barbossa around.)  
  
Elizabeth: (To the crew.) Where are Katrina and Barbossa? (No one answers.) I've made my decision, where are they? (She looks over at the Pearl and begins to walk over to it, but Pintel stops her.)  
  
Pintel: They're busy and shall not be interrupted. (Elizabeth is confused at first but after seeing Pintel's grin she gets it and is disgusted.)  
  
(Back on the Pearl.) Barbossa: I'm curious, is gold all that matters to ye?  
  
Katrina: Isn't it all that matters to you?  
  
Barbossa: I must know if what I feel for ye is true or if I'm falling for a rat.  
  
Katrina: There are no rats in here. (Gives him a questionable look.) I've taken a liking to you believe it or not. Imagine Barbossa.how grand of mates we would be. No one would cross us. All would fear us. (She gets closer to his face and looks into his eyes.) It's what I want. Is it what you want? (She gets closer and her lips touch his for a kiss.)  
  
Scene 17: The Disagreement (Night falls and on the other ship Jack grows impatient.)  
  
Jack: What's taking them so long?  
  
Will: Jack! Barbossa and Katrina will not take likely to Elizabeth's decision. They'll turn on us.  
  
Jack: No! It won't be that way.  
  
(On the Pearl) (Barbossa and Katrina come out of the cabin. Jack meets up with them.)  
  
Jack: Well, how was it? (Barbossa glares at him and walks away. Jack and Katrina now stare at each other.) So that's it then, no Jack and Kat, but Barbossa and Kat? (Looks at her with confusion.)  
  
Katrina: (Thinks for a bit.) Evil attracts evil. (Smiles.)  
  
Jack: I find that hard to believe.  
  
Katrina: Face it Jack, you lost me a long time ago, but of course that was my doing. (Pauses.) Has Elizabeth made her decision yet?  
  
Jack: What if she doesn't sacrifice herself?  
  
Katrina: (Confused.) You left that up to Barbossa if that'd be the case.  
  
Jack: Can you find out before I tell you?  
  
Katrina: She isn't going to do it, is she? (Pulls out her pistol and points it at Jack.)  
  
Barbossa: (Comes up to Jack and Katrina.) What is this?  
  
Katrina: Elizabeth will not cooperate. (She pushes Jack towards Barbossa.) What do we do now?  
  
Barbossa: (To his crew.) Gents! They'd be our enemies still. Kill them all! (The pirates begin to fight as Katrina goes back into the cabin.)  
  
Scene 18: No Shame (Katrina summons the Heathen Gods again in the language that cannot be understood. Outside the thunder roars again. The battle rages on between the two pirate crews. Barbossa and Jack square off.  
  
Katrina: (Back in the cabin of the Pearl and she speaks to the Heathen Gods.) Elizabeth has disinclined.  
  
(The pirates in the battle show no mercy for one another. Jack and Barbossa still at it.)  
  
Jack: Surrender Barbossa!  
  
Barbossa: No, only if Elizabeth surrenders herself. (They continue to quarrel.)  
  
(Katrina walks out of the cabin with a look of more evil than ever. Barbossa sees her and smacks Jack real hard to get him out of his way and continues to watch her. After Jack has been slapped he looks over at Katrina also. Katrina goes onto the other ship and makes her way up to Elizabeth avoiding brawling with anyone. She reaches Elizabeth and punches her in the face and beats her up until Elizabeth has passed out but not dead. Barbossa and Jack look at each other and back at Katrina. The pirates take no notice to what's happening and continue to fight. Katrina picks Elizabeth up and carries her to the Pearl. Barbossa kicks Jack and before Katrina walks into the cabin, Barbossa approaches her.)  
  
Barbossa: What of Jack and his crew.  
  
Katrina: (Turns to Barbossa.) There will be no compromise. (As she walks in she also says..) Elizabeth is taken by force.  
  
(Barbossa and Jack continue to fight. Will on the other ship tries to go to the Pearl and one of Barbossa's men stops him and they quarrel. In the cabin of the Pearl Katrina drops Elizabeth to the floor, grabs and knife, and summons the Heathen Gods once more. The battle outside has favored Barbossa's crew so far. Katrina stabs Elizabeth in the chest and Elizabeth's eyes open wide and she dies. Outside thunder roars even louder and lightning flashes across the sky. The winds picks up. The pirates look around as they fight. Kat stands back from Elizabeth and watches with her eyes wide open at the site of Elizabeth being taken by the Heathen Gods. Over at Isla de Muerta, something is happening. The pirates stop fighting to watch and the winds circle Isla de Muerta in a fury. It lasts a few seconds. Everyone watches in astonishment. The winds stop, the storm stops. Katrina drops to her knees in the cabin from the exhaustion that took a toll on her from the ritual. The ocean lays flat and the sky clears and the stars and moon are shown. Will runs to the Pearl and into the cabin. He sees Elizabeth dead and sees Katrina on the floor, slouched. Will runs in and kneels at Elizabeth's side, picks her up in his arms and holds her with tears rolling down his face. Katrina is numb to what is happening in front of her. Will turns to her.)  
  
Will: Why?  
  
Katrina: (Hearing Will speak, she snaps out of it.) She was the purest one here. You should be thanking me now that you don't have to worry about the curse on your father anymore. (Will looks at her angrily and turns back to Elizabeth and mourns over her.)  
  
Scene 19: Join or Die! (Back outside no one has moved much. Katrina comes out of the cabin. She looks weary and walks slowly.  
  
Jack: (Comes up to her.) I don't know whether I should thank you or not.  
  
Katrina: (She looks over at Barbossa and walks up to him. Jack watches.) I did this for you.  
  
Jack: (Walks up to Barbossa and Katrina.) How do we know the curse is gone for good?  
  
Barbossa: (Points his pistol at Jack angrily.) Don't interrupt her again! Now ye either join us or die.  
  
Will: (Will comes out of the cabin carrying Elizabeth. He grabs a pistol nearby and walks to the edge of the ship with Elizabeth still in his arms. Everyone watches.) Barbossa, what is there in death?  
  
Barbossa: (Walks towards Will and when he's close enough he stops.) Either dreams or nightmares mate, depending on how you lived your life.  
  
(Bootstrap comes onto the Pearl. Will looks at him and looks at everyone else.)  
  
Will: I ask for you all to end this conflict. That is all I ask! Now that my love is gone I cannot live without her! (Bootstrap tries to go after Will, but Jack stops him and shakes his head to let Will do his thing. Will, with Elizabeth still in his arms, shoots himself in the head and falls into the ocean with Elizabeth. Barbossa, Katrina, Jack, and Bootstrap go to look into the ocean and watch the bodies drift away.)  
  
Katrina: Well.at least their together again. (Jack and Bootstrap give her a displeasing look as Barbossa walks away with his monkey on his shoulder.)  
  
Scene 20: The Guards Catch Up Pirate lookout: (From the top of the mast, the lookout sees lights in the dark distance of the ocean.) Sail ho!  
  
Katrina: (She looks out to the ocean to see the lights. She gets a bad feeling.) Everyone go into the caves. (The pirates ready the boats. Katrina turns to Jack.) And while we're there you can find out if the curse still exists. (Jack walks away.)  
  
Barbossa: (To Katrina.) What is it?  
  
Katrina: The Royal Navy. (Pauses.) You know I don't know which I like better, being a pirate or being a witch.  
  
Barbossa: Let's go.  
  
Katrina: Wait! (She runs into the cabin and grabs a few things she needs. Then she runs out and joins Barbossa and others into a boat. All the pirates make way to the caves of Isla de Muerta.)  
  
Scene 21: Compromise After All? (The pirates wait in the cave.)  
  
Katrina: (To Everyone.) Well, would you all like to face them yourselves or shall I do my lil' witch magic?  
  
(Jack's crew is on one side and Barbossa's crew is on the other as it were when they lifted the curse. They stare each other down. Jack's crew has fewer members than Barbossa's.)  
  
Barbossa: (Walk towards Jack.) Do we do as Will wishes us to do? (He takes out his pistol and points it to Jack. Then all the pirates point their guns and swords at each other.)  
  
Katrina: (Comes up to Barbossa and Jack, smiles, and turns to Jack.) Well, join us or die! Besides we're all pirates why not join together?  
  
Jack: (To Katrina.) What makes you think I should trust you?  
  
Katrina: (Gets in Jack's face.) I'll have your heart on a plate if ye don't.  
  
Barbossa: (Walks over to Bootstrap and points his pistol at him this time.) So, should we do as your son asks, hmm? I know you wish me dead. (Katrina comes over at Barbossa's side.) You can go ahead and kill me but you'd be foolish to.  
  
Bootstrap: What do you mean?  
  
Katrina: It means you can kill him but it would be pointless. I'll just bring him back again.  
  
Pirate lookout: (The lookout comes in.) They're coming!  
  
Katrina: I must go! (She begins to run off.)  
  
Barbossa: (Trying to stop her.) No! (Katrina is already on her way out anyway. The pirates though, prepare themselves.)  
  
Scene 22: The Start of the Final Battle (Katrina rows her boat outside of the caves. She sees some of the sailors rowing towards her. She begins concentrating on bringing in a storm. Back in the caves the pirates wait wondering if Katrina can prevent the soldiers from coming in. Barbossa walks side to side looking worried. Jack notices. Back outside, dark clouds hover over the ocean and the island, rain begins to fall, thunder roars and lighting strikes aiming for the sailors. The sailors begin firing at Katrina from a distance, but the storm causes the boats to move preventing a clear shot at Katrina, so the sailors just keep shooting in her way in hopes to strike her. After a while, a shot gets through and hits Katrina in her side, but it did not put a hole in her but cut her bad and suddenly the storm stops. Inside the caves Barbossa notices the storm has gone and is even more worried. Katrina drops in her boat, lies there, and passes out.)  
  
(Back in the caves.) Jack: We should hide! When the sailors come in looking around for us, we surprise them in attack.  
  
(Barbossa nods and the pirates hide as best they can.)  
  
Scene 23: Is She Dead? (One of the boats of the sailors rows over to Katrina's boat. Norrington goes in to check her status. He feels for a pulse on her neck and he pronounces her dead.)  
  
Norrington: She's dead. Let's go.  
  
(They leave her there and continue to row into the caves. They park their boats and get out and begin looking around armed and ready. As they are well into the caves and unsuccessful at finding the pirates, the pirates jump out and attack the sailors. Barbossa charges at them with much hate and revenge for he thinks Katrina might be dead. The fight lasts for a bit. Outside, looking into the boat, Katrina opens her eyes, sits up slowly to look over the boat to see if any sailors are around her. She only sees the Dauntless far from her. She begins rowing into the caves. The pirates and sailors continue to fight. Katrina comes in and sneaks up on some sailors and stabs them in the back. Norrington sees her and then Barbossa sees her and he looks glad to see her alive. The fight is in favor of the pirates and as it goes on, Katrina nears Barbossa and yells to him.)  
  
Katrina: We should take the Dauntless!  
  
(Most of the sailors are killed off and Norrington fighting Jack notices and as he looks around, Jack kicks Norrington's sword out of his hand. He now stands in fear and Jack points his sword to Norrington.)  
  
Jack: Surrender or die!  
  
(Norrington turns and tries to run off but Katrina walks up to him immediately and kills him without warning. Norrington falls to the ground. Everyone watches and the remaining sailors have no choice but to surrender as the pirates surround them. Katrina looks down at dead Norrington and then looks up at Jack.)  
  
Jack: Why thank you. (Pause.) He never liked me anyway.  
  
Barbossa: (Walks up to Katrina.) I thought they killed ye. I thought you had died.  
  
Katrina: I have my lil' tricks. Now about the Dauntless.  
  
(The pirates make the remaining sailors take off their clothes and some of the pirates put them on. Katrina and Barbossa kill the sailors off. They get into the boats and row to the Dauntless. The sailors on the Dauntless see them coming and think that their own have captured a few of the pirates and are bringing them under arrest.)  
  
Lieutenant: Looks like we have a few captives. (He orders some sailors on the Dauntless to help. As soon as the pirates are let on board, they attack the sailors by surprise. They kill every sailor. The pirates succeed.)  
  
Barbossa: The ship is ours! Jack you may have the Pearl but you must sail under me colors, I will take the Dauntless as my own. (Jack nods in agreement. Daylight arises and the two ships sail off to their next destination wherever that may be.)  
  
The End!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Written by Cristina Rodriguez (Tina) © 2003 


End file.
